clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Larry
Larry (or Agent L.) is a new member of the SFCP. He is Gary and Narvy's brother and Aunt Arctic's younger brother. He joined the SFCP (High Class) on December 12th, 2013. He is friends with all of the EPF agents, including Aunt Arctic (Director), Sean Scuba and Alien. He has a big secret which was discovered on September 3rd 2014 when Mission 18 is released. He never met Rookie until he is 15. He was a villain at first because of having an accident of having to make the piano colorful but it was a fire in Great Fire of the Plaza 2013 and started having reverage on Mission 18. He was an anti-hero in Club Penguin. In Club Penguin, he wore a Purple Inventor Shirt and the Star Bracelet. Discovery Even though he was made infamous for the Kaboom Incident, nobody asked him his name, concealing his identity. In Halloween Party 2012, when a player enters the Ghost Lab, next to the Ghostamatron at the right, there was a penguin statue that looked like Gary, but the shirt is purple, and he has a yellow thing on one of the arms. The name was unknown until Jjoeyxx figured it out back in August. He named it Agent Larry., and the name on the bracelet matches what he named it. Story made by Saver23 (AKA Aparnaa) P.S- This story is fanon because when you enter the Ghost Lab in real Club Penguin, there isn't a penguin statue in there. Early Life Larry was born in Snowball Street as Larry John Gordon, but he sometimes hates Gary and Aunt Arctic, as they teased him. The teasing ends when Narvy told them to stop teasing him, and they haven't ever teased Young Larry since. He was friends with Hoodiebro but they did not interact since Hoodiebro was too afraid he might get teased. Larry was red and alot like Rookie as a kid but he grew up to be identical to Gary, excluding the different colors, combat blue and normal blue. When he was 8, he tried creating his own invention: The Coffee Machine 3700 (creates a cup full of every known type of flavored coffee into one cup)and started testing it out at the Pearl Isle Science Fair. It unfortunately overheated and blew up. This started the Kaboom Incident 2004 and a bad reputation for Larry. He changed his color to Combat Blue when he was 10 years old. At that age, the "Star Bracelet 3500" was made by Gary and Narvy for him, which is their first invention. Career Starting when he was 13, Larry started doing jobs to make Club Penguin more helpful. He is an excellent career. Larry had 4 jobs so far: First he worked in the Pet Shop but was fired by PH for sitting on a puffle. He then was brought to the Sport Shop until it got destroyed. He worked in the Everyday Phoning Facility then, but when it got destroyed he started to work for SFCP. Larry was then an SFCP inventor. He was a villain again by Herbert and in Mission 18, Herbert got arrested because of making Larry evil and was sented to a bad agent camp which was filled with Crabby Don-Don's. Later, in Puffle Party 2013, Larry got his Pet Shop job back. But he still worked at the EPF/SFCP also. Secret life *sad and dangerous music and storm sounds begin playing* When he began working for the Secret Forces of Club Penguin, once he became a villain again by Herbert and Ninjabert, he became a rubbish agent and was trying to shut down the SFCP (breaking things up). In Mission 18, he teamed up with his childhood friends, Alien and Sean Scuba (who was also villains by Herbert and Ninjabert) to destroy the forces. He made his move at the middle of the mission. The agents were using the snow trekker to cross a lake. But there was only fuel for one journey and only room for one in the vehicle. Larry was driving it and the other agents were crammed on the roof. They were halfway across the lake when Larry shook the snow trekker and the other three agents (Dot, Jet Pack Guy and Agent King) fell off the vehicle. They luckily had Sean Scuba in the Aqua Grabber who was now back to hero and started to dislike Larry at hand. He swam up and saved them. Alien was also back to hero too. When Herbert pushed the Snow Trekker, Larry noticed that his childhood friends are back to hero and he was going to get arrested! Because of that, he was back to hero again! Instead of arresting Larry, they arrested Herbert for making Larry a rubbish agent. Note: Rookie was moved to an agent training camp at the South Pole in December 2012. Trivia ◾He made his first appaerance as a mascot in Operation: Blackout after all the agents were freed. *When Rookie left the SFCP, Larry became the second-youngest agent penguin. The youngest is Dot. *Larry makes inventions that have the number 3700 at the end. Gallery Scared Larry.png|Larry being scared in Darkness Party 2014 (In Club Penguin Times) Larry Stage.png|Cardboard Larry on Stage by Gary and Narvy (It's a present for Larry) Tease.png|Young Gary and Young Arctic were teasing Young Larry because they think it's another Rookie. Larry Homepage Puffle Party.png|Larry in Homepage before, and during the Puffle Party 2013. Category:G's Family Category:Penguins Category:Anti-Heroes Category:High Quality Articles Category:Inventors Category:Agents Category:Villains Category:SFCP Category:EPF Category:Scientists Category:SFD Category:Aunt Arctic's Family Category:Evil Category:Evil Agents Category:Traitors